The Secret About Blaine's Cheating
by MadPie
Summary: Spoiler alert! There is hope for Klaine! :) After reading everything I could possibly find, this is what I think actually think Blaine did that night with Eli, and this is how I believe how Kurt will find out. I own nothing of glee nor do I work for anything related to Glee or fox. Don't want spoilers, don't read! Written in 1 hour.


The Secret About Blaine's Cheating

Spoiler alert! There is hope for Klaine! :) After reading everything I could possibly find, this is what I think actually think Blaine did that night with Eli, and this is how I believe how Kurt will find out. I own nothing of glee nor do I work for anything related to Glee or fox. Don't want spoilers, don't read!

I own nothing! All rights reserved to Ryan Murphy, and Fox.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said with a hint of shock in his voice as he turned into the phone.

"I mean I don't think he actually cheated on you, Kurt." Sam said into his shoulder were his cell was pinned by it and his cheek, as he walked towards the Mckinlyes gate heading home.

"Okay, first of all I don't know how any of this is your concern, and second if Blaine really hadn't cheated he wouldn't have said he had when he flew all the way out here to New York to tell me he did." Kurt said getting more than a little agitated that he was having this conversation with anyone.

"Dude, did he ever actually say he cheated?" Sam said imagining Kurt's eyebrows raise with this sarcastic tone of his.

Letting his emotions get the best of him Kurt tone turned angry "Yes, he did, He said, and I quote "I was with someone Kurt." right after having an almost full on breakdown singing our song in a karaoke bar."

Trying to defend himself, Sam put up both hands as if Kurt was in front of him and could see the glare he was receiving through the phone. "Whoa don't get mad at me Kurt I just think you needed to rethink something. Did you talk about it with him afterwards? Because maybe he was actually just with someone. Maybe he just went to his house and watched a movie or talked or stuff…..I know that's not great but it would be a lot better than what you think he might have done." Sam said ending a little desperately.

There was a silent pause from the other side so Sam continued "Just talk to him dude…., he told me you won't talk to him, and he should at least get a chance to tell you his full side of the story. He's been beating himself up over this since the break up, and after what happened in these last few days with Datlon and Hunter, I think he really just needs to talk to you. You know, maybe just so he can have you as a friend. I can tell he misses you Kurt. A lot." Sam finished.

"What happened at Dalton? And who's Hunter." Kurt asked immediately.

"Just call him Kurt" sighed Sam. And then he hung up.

"Hello? Kurt?" Blaine tried to hold in his tears as he answered his phone to the one person who's voice he needed to hear more than anyone else's at that moment.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt started softly, thinking he could hear the waver in his ex-boyfriends voice.

"Kurt…Kurt. …Hi, um how are y-, I mean is everything,…." Blaine cursed himself in his head as the tears stared to brim on his eyes and his voice betray him as he chocked out these words. He could do this, he could hold it together. He had to hold it together, he's missed hearing this voice so much and now that he's finally getting to hear his best friend, his missing piece's soft, beautiful voice he has to hold it together, otherwise Kurt might just hang up.

Blaine choked on this last thought…

Kurt caught the chocked sobs "Blaine? Hey, is everything alright?"

And the damn broke. "k-k-KURT! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, God I…I miss….missed you….I..I…" The hot tears fell down his face and incedently onto his phones screen. "I can't believe your talking to me…..and I….God please just say something…." Blaine wiped his face and phone feverishly. Trying to reign in control. "Please, just say something."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt's eyes started getting misty and hot hearing Blaine's chocked sobs. "I heard that you have been having a tough few weeks… something about Dalton? Is everything ok?"

"ha…. *sniff*…yeah I was reconsidering going back to Dalton…but, I realized Mckinley is where I belong…. I have friends here….and some other stuff happened but its better now…. I miss you. Sorry, Im sorry," Blaine blurted out the last part without thinking, but he couldn't help it all he wanted these last few days was to hear Kurt and now that he was getting that chance he just couldn't hold in his emotions.

Kurt smiled and sat down on the unmade bed "Its okay Blaine,…..I want to talk…I wanted to talk about what you said in New York. Sam called me and said something. He said we should have talked about what happened, and he's right. You need to tell me what happened that day."

Blaine froze, his breath hitched and his mind flashed back to that night, back to Eli and the mistake he made.

Flashback

_Blaine sat on the unmade, rumpled bed as Eli entered the room handing him a glass of water to drink. 'Man this guy is a slob.' He thought, and Blaine's stomach churned at the idea of why he came here in the first place. 'Slob, hmm… who am I to call him a slob with how disgusting I am for even coming here. I came here because I miss Kurt, and I need someone so I run here to some random guys house, who I barley know so I can be consoled and cheat on my boyfriend, Kurt, at the same time. God, we haven't even so much as kissed and the thought is making me want to throw-up.' _

_"You okay?" Eli says as he continues to wait for Blaine to take the glass of water.  
Blaine looks up. "No." 'what am I doing?' he thought.  
"Is it because I don't look at all like my profile picture?" Smiles jokenly.  
'what am I doing here' Blaine thinks again as he looks at Eli's face, 'I can't do this,'_

_"I'm sorry, I gotta go - "_

End Flashback

Blaine takes in a breath and breathes out slowly, "Yeah….we need to talk."


End file.
